Silence
by Vejibra Momiji
Summary: <html><head></head>"Somos como dos aves de papel. Somos delicados al toque, pero podemos herir tantas veces que nadie quiere volver a tocarnos". Konan/Pain. One-shot.</html>


"**Silence"**

**.**

**.**

**Título: **Silencio**  
>Autora:<strong> Vejibra Momiji (Lady Padme Naberrie).  
><strong>Palabras:<strong> 2.556**  
>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Pareja:<strong> Pain/Konan**  
>Advertencias:<strong> Angst, Lijero Smut, Romance.  
><strong>Sinópsis:<strong> "Somos como dos aves de papel. Somos delicados al toque, pero podemos herir tantas veces que nadie quiere volver a tocarnos".  
><strong>Nota:<strong> Dedicado a IxayaNatsume. Escrito para la comunidad de Facebook de "Escritoras y Lectoras de Fanfics". Comentarios son bienvenidos. **  
>Disclaimer:<strong> Todos los derechos reservados le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia no tiene fin de lucro, es solo por entretenimiento.

_._

_._

"_Si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio: no lo digas"_  
><strong>- Proverbio árabe.<strong>

Ellos no eran como la gente común, ni siquiera se podían definir a si mismo como "personas". Eran mucho más que eso, pues no estaban hechos de carne y hueso. Todo aquello que alguna vez consideraron humano, lentamente estaba desapareciendo con el transcurrir lento de los años.

No solían creer que poseían sangre, pues su piel había cambiado con el tiempo. Especialmente él, cuya imagen no era más que una efímera visión de dos muchachos que siendo honestos, ya no parecían existir.

No obstante, Konan admiraba a ese hombre que se encontraba parado a su lado, con cada uno de los detalles que su cuerpo había moldeado; sus ojos azules observaron con lentitud la expresión de su rostro apacible mientras observaba los grandes bosques. Bajo el pequeño umbral de aquella vieja casa, los dos ninjas miembros de Akatsuki meditaban sobre sus acciones o las cosas que simplemente no podían mencionar.

¿Eran rebeldes?, ¿Eran enemigos? Nadie nunca podía definir con exactitud si realmente eran parte del grupo. A los ojos de muchos miembros, la pareja se podía definir como un equipo de solo dos miembros: Konan y Pain.

Después de toda aquella asociación mutua eran todo lo que tenían, y para los dos ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia, eso era suficiente. Sin embargo, había algunas ocasiones dónde el silencio de su vieja compañía conllevaba una serie de miradas, argumentos y palabras dedicadas al silencio.

Era en el silencio dónde realmente podían pertenecer, lejos de la máscara que era pertenecer a la cruel sociedad en la cuál habían sido engendrados. Aquella soledad que les brindaba un aliento de vida cada mañana cuando despertaban y no dejaban de pensar que no había posibilidades de un futuro.

Aún así, ¿qué más podían ofrecer al mundo?. Hace mucho tiempo que parte de aquello que era bueno se había desvanecido, dejando nada más que reflexiones baratas de cosas que realmente no eran importantes.

En ese momento un rayo en la distancia seguido por un fuerte estruendo, saco de sus pensamientos a Konan. Sus ojos azules se alejaron del hombre frente a ella mientras extendía al viento helado su mano. En ella se encontraba una delicada rosa de papel que al contacto con el agua se desintegró.

—Algunas veces, suelo pensar que somos como las figuras de papel —susurró lentamente sin dejar de observar su mano vacía—. No podemos expresar nada más que silencio, y cuando nos encontramos solos, no existe nada más que… una decadente miseria de recuerdos.

—¿Acaso te molestan los recuerdos? —preguntó, no había ningún sentimiento o emoción alguna expresada en sus palabras. Tal vez era cierto que Pain se estaba convirtiendo en un dios.

—No —apretó su mano en un puño, el agua fría sobre su piel le recordaba demasiadas cosas—. Los recuerdos son lo único que en está vida podemos considerar nuestra fortaleza.

—¿Incluso cuando ves mi rostro? —La mujer de cabello azulado abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose del atrevimiento poco usual de Pain.

—¿A que te refieres con ello? —era una pregunta tras otra pregunta. Sus ojos observaron analíticamente a Pain. Lo que restaba de su presencia se estaba desvaneciendo, conforme se alejaba de la ventana para refugiarse en el interior de la vieja habitación.

Konan se mantuvo en su sitio, silenciosa de continuar una conversación en la cuál no se necesitaban más preguntas... ciertamente, tampoco necesitaba de respuestas, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Pain. Así que lo siguió al interior de la habitación.

Lo encontró sentado al borde de la cama, escondido en las sombras, con los ojos completamente cerrados mientras la respiración se su pecho delataba que se encontraba aún despierto.

Viéndolo en semejante posición, Konan consideró que lo mejor era dejar a su "dios" para que descanse, sin embargo, Pain la detuvo, sujetando su muñeca para retenerla a su lado.

—No —murmuró, casi jadeando la palabra.

Konan enarcó una ceja y lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—¿No? —susurró, acercándose a él con lentitud. Entonces sin previo avisó tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y lo miró, como tantas veces lo había hecho con anterioridad —. ¿Deseas que me quede... a tu lado? —sus palabras habían cambiado, de un tono solitariamente frío a uno lleno de calidez y deseo.

Pain no respondió, pero ella siempre había podido comprender aquel viejo silencio. Con cuidado descendió sus labios sobre la frente del hombre, deleitándose del contacto metálico de los aretes que tenía en su rostro masculino.

Pain abrió los ojos, observando las expresiones de la mujer unos segundos y levantando su mano para acariciar su rostro.

—Este... silencio, es todo lo que tenemos.

—¿Deseas algo más?.

—No.

—¿Realmente? —el aroma de su piel era un deleite para ella, le recordaba cosas que ninguno deseaba recordar y aún así le permitían ser feliz, aún fuera por segundos contados.

—Es una mentira —susurró, sus ojos, peligrosos, acariciaron su piel sin ni siquiera tocarla. Konan se detuvo y lo miró con atención. Pain extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla, saboreando cada segundo que tenía a su alcance para vivir un poco su "humanidad".

—Depende de que tipo de mentira te refieras —murmuró la mujer, mientras se despojaba de su capa larga. Pain por su parte observó con detalle cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Este era el momento que más anhelaba.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó él —. ¿Qué crees que es esto?.

—Recuerdos —sus labios carnosos y femeninos descendieron sobre los de Pain, mientras el aroma a tierra mojada comenzaba a entrar a través de la ventana abierta.

El acto en si no era más que una fachada de lo que deseaban. Durante muchos años se negaron segundos plagados de necesidades, tan vitales como el contacto humano y al final, lo único que realmente poseían eran ellos mismos.

Konan gimió y de sus labios se susurró un nombre, tan distante pero que siempre parecía pertenecer a cada instante que compartían juntos. Su relación siempre había estado basada en una de tres personas: Un dios, un ángel y un fantasma.

Finalmente era lo que tenían, y hace mucho tiempo que no importaba si así era como se comportaban mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Con cuidado, Pain beso su vientre, mientras descendía besando con cuidado la delicada piel pálida de la joven mujer. Estaba acostumbrado a su aroma, al sonido de su respiración cada mañana después de aquellos encuentros fortuitos.

Era el hecho de que juntos, son una sola entidad. Una divinidad latente que se pertenecía la una a la otra y daba vida, así como muerte a los seres que se encontraban en su camino.

El acto mismo era una demostración de ambos espacios en los cuáles sobrevivían, pues mientras él la poseía con sagrada lentitud, escuchando de sus labios gemidos y jadeos llenos de pasión. Ella se consagraba al delicado deleite de su piel masculina en contacto con su cuerpo.

Mientras sus uñas rasgaban su espalda, con cada toque que él podía otorgarle, pero en algunas ocasiones, como aquella, se presentaba en sus mentes el fantasma que también habitaba en ellos.

Y mientras se convertían en una sola carne, donde sus extremidades parece que no tienen ni un comienzo ni un fin, se inunda en ellos las viejas memorias de aventuras, sonrisas y un amigo que no estaba presente.

Más que como un fantasma que vive en su interior, en sus deseos, en su venganza, en sus sueños rotos, en el aroma a lluvia que se precipita a lo lejos. Es entonces que ella no puede acallar de su boca el nombre equivocado, aún en formas y circunstancias pertenezcan al mismo ente.

Él la toca con cuidado y sus manos toscas recorren con largos caminos dejando huellas en su cuerpo, mientras ella coloca sus labios sobre su pecho, escudriñando las cicatrices que posee. Cuando él está en ella son como la tormenta que se encuentra en el exterior, sin previo aviso grita, gime se desespera por sentir más y el calor se llena de humedad y un aroma embriagador que los conmueve.

Al menos unos segundos.

Cuando las palabras se eliminan y bajo sus miradas silenciosas, sus almas se encuentran, alcanzando el cielo que no pueden observar bajo la tormentosa lejanía. Entre la muerte y la vida, sus almas convulsionan bajo la necesidad, lujuria y deseo. Tanto es así que el toque los deja sin respiración.

Para cuando todo termina, yacen en silencio, su constante compañía, en la cama, escuchando a la distancia el estruendo de la tormenta. No hay mucho que puedan decir, simplemente porque no saben como decirlo.

Están tan acostumbrados a su fastuoso silencio que se maravillan en los segundos que pueden poseerlo, ya que es aquí entre las miradas tímidas de un momento inevitable, que pueden expresar realmente que son ellos y aún poseen un poco de su humanidad.

Pero como todo en la vida, pronto el silencio termina, y ambos se alejan, distanciándose el uno del otro para volver a tomar sus roles impuestos, no aquel que han manejado en secreto durante años, el de amantes, sino aquel que conocen mejor que ninguno, cuando se convierten en divinidades.

Es entonces que ella se levanta, para recolectar sus ropas del suelo observando con vaga lentitud a la figura que se encuentra pensativo en la cama.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta, ocultando bajo ella la miseria que existe en cada segundo de lentitud humana. Casi perdiendo de ella la sensación que toda mujer parece tener después de un momento de intimidad.

Sin embargo no hay respuesta ante su ansiada pregunta, pues en aquel momento no son más ellos mismos, ni siquiera el ángel o el dios, y todas aquellas palabras que parecer desaparecer con el viento y el estruendo distante de la tormenta no les deja más opciones que desaparecer.

Y todas aquellas emociones que anteriormente poseían pronto son reemplazadas por una similar pero mucho más poderosa, aquella que es tan apasionada como la divinidad de querer encarar la muerte y salvar al mundo destruyéndolo.

Una emoción tan vaga que claramente ni siquiera él mismo puede confrontarla. No es más que el reemplazo de lo que anteriormente sintieron, pronto la cálida sensación de pertenencia es reemplazada por una mayor y más poderosa, aquella que muchos suelen llamar celos.

Pero es una sensación tan petulante que ninguno se atreve a mencionarla, mucho más cuando la mirada del hombre de cabellos rebeldes se oculta en el silencio. Konan está acostumbrada a momento como aquellos, no obstante sabe que algunas veces no puede evitar que el fantasma que ronda en su interior vuelva a resurgir entre los momentos que ambos comparten.

—Pain —murmura delicadamente mientras se sienta una vez más en la cama e intenta tocar su hombro, aunque él la rechaza con crueldad. Sabe entonces que está perdiendo lo poco que le queda del momento y en su desesperada necesidad por alcanzarlo susurra un nombre que por muchos le ha sido prohibido —.Nagato —

—No lo menciones —es su respuesta fría, pues no quiere que lo mire, ni le traiga recuerdos de lo que no es, ni de lo que nunca será.

—¿Por qué entonces me pides que olvide su nombre? —sus ojos azules son como un enigma de inquietudes y malos recuerdos. Es una mujer fuerte, siempre lo ha sido, pero también como toda persona… se siente que esta hecha de papel.

Tanto que en algún momento el viento del universo va a destrozarla, no dejando más de ella que una sensación de vacío en el universo. ¿Es lo mismo entonces para él?. No son más que divinidades sin alter ni adoradores.

Están muriendo, solo que no lo admiten. Respira con profundidad ante sus palabras alejando los pensamientos incómodos, colocando una vez más su mano sobre su hombro. Está vez él no la rechaza y ella en un acto reflejo lo abraza desde sus espaldas escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

El compás acelerado de su corazón es más que solo un recuerdo o un viejo fantasma. Es una realidad bajo el ostentoso dios, se esconde un hombre cuya pasión es lo único que le da fuerza a seguir adelante, hacia un futuro tan sombrío como su pasado.

—No lo digo porque me olvido que estas ahí —murmura acariciando con sus labios la piel sensible de su nuca —. Lo digo porque no puedo olvidar cada instante de lo que somos y de quiénes habitamos en está oscura habitación… ¿cómo podría olvidarlo, si es parte de nosotros así como tu eres parte de mi y yo de tí? —lo besa para recordarle que aún esta ahí, y que siempre lo estará.

Sus besos son como las flores de papel que suele crear, delicadas a su toque pero también afilados como las armas en las cuáles pueden convertir, aún así el calor que su cuerpo desprende es diferente al de los muchos anteriores y comprende que bajo su silencio, detrás de sus palabras lejanas, no hay más que un delicado toque llevando en si un sentimiento que nunca podrán nombrar.

Entonces Pain no puede evitar estremecerse demostrando así que bajo aquella capa de dios imponente, no hay más que un joven hombre que aún vive, y que solamente vivirá en los ojos de la princesa del papel.

Con cuidado toma su mano de su cintura, aquella que lo abraza con seguridad, besando la punta de sus dedos, escuchando el latir de su corazón sobre su espalda.

—No somos más que seres inertes en este mundo sin gloria ni triunfos… ¿aún así sigues adorándome y pronunciando mi nombre en las noches?. Mi cuerpo no descansa, es tuyo, es de ambos. Soy dos entes y ninguno… soy…

—Eres Pain —murmura ella, levantando la vista de su cuello, abrazando su pecho y escuchando la lluvia, no hay nada más hermoso que el silencio y la delicada fragilidad de sus condenadas vidas—. Eres dios... y yo tu ángel.

Un estruendo vuelve a golpear en la distancia y la lluvia pronto se incrementa. Ambos saben que la guerra se avecina y nunca podrán revelar en sus pasiones lo que realmente opinan del otro.

Por ahora no son más que divinidades sin lugar en el cielo o el infierno, pero por unos segundos, lo más explícito que tiene son las largas batallas y la manera como las manejan.

Son como dos aves de papel, destrozadas y desgarradas en el viento o dos gotas de lluvia que no saben a donde dirigirse, pero que juntos son lo único que necesitan para comunicar las palabras que nadie entenderá.

Son divinidades, entes sin gracia y también sin adoradores, fundidos en una trinidad de tres que lo comparten todo en un solo cuerpo, porque cuando ella se desnuda a sus ojos cada noche y cada tarde, dejando que Pain posea su cuerpo una y otra vez. Tienen en sus manos una interminable historia de memorias y cánticos celestiales que nadie más escuchará.

Están juntos y solos… pero existen, a su manera, bajo cuatro paredes blancas de un basto silencio. Son vengadores, solitarios, dioses, ángeles, vida y muerte.

Son ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia.

Viven en silencio, porque en este meticuloso inventivo donde las palabras no son más que susurros cálidos del compás del viento, se encuentran ellos, amantes de un romance que no tiene nombre. Ni que se puede pronunciar, pero existe, y con ello…

Basta.

_._

_**.**_

**Gracias por leer. **

**Escrito:** _27 de Abril del 2011_.


End file.
